What A Waste
by witefeathers
Summary: As I walked into the parlor room, I heard whispers all around me. Dumb people though I couldn't hear them! But, they were loud and clear. "Shame for something like that to happen." "Taking her in, she's trash! What a waste of money!" MoriOC
1. Thoughts

**I feel bad for making another story while still on many others. But I really like this plot though.**

**Some Things You Need To Know:**

**1.) Yes, it does have romance in it with the OCs.**

**2.) Everyone moves a grade back. I want Haruhi to have spent a year with the host club already, and the OCs to be in the same class as Takashi and Mitsukuni.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the characters, or places.

* * *

"Are you ready, Amiya-sama? Hakonu-sama?" the driver asked the girls sitting on the backseats of the limo. They were identical, so he couldn't really tell which was which.

The one on the right spoke. "Hai, Sutari-san. Thank you for driving us to Ouran Private Academy."

"Iie. I do work for your family after all."

"Remember! No need to pick us up," the left girl said enthusiastically, "because we're going to check out the clubs. Every Monday, we'll be walking home, taking the subway, or catching a cab. Don't worry! We have money. Or, at least, Hako does."

"We will be seeing you tomorrow morning then. Say my regards to your wife and two kids," the calmer one (on the right) said.

Hakonu got out of the black limo parked by the right entrance of Ouran Private Academy, a prestigious school that provides a great education and holds many children of the most powerful, wealthiest people in the world. It's a rich peoples' school, basically.

Amiya followed and quickly shut the car door loudly behind her. Hakonu winced before motioning Amiya to follow her to the main office to meet with the principle of the school in front of them. Classes have not started yet and will not for about another twenty-five minutes. After passing many rooms, vases, paintings, sculptures, and staircases, the twins arrived at the main office. Nodding her head at the secretary, Hakonu introduced herself.

"Good morning. I am Natse Hakonu. This is my twin, Natse Amiya. We are here to speak to Suoh-sama about our first day of school. We took the entrance exams already. Our fees are paid; books bought. There are some questions I would like to personally ask though."

"Wait one moment. I will make sure he is available."

The secretary pushed a button on her desk and spoke into a microphone connected to it.

"Situation 4, Suoh-sama."

A voice boomed from the speakers. "Ah! The Natse's, correct? Let them in!"

The woman pointed to an office door on the girls' left, second-to-last.

"In there, ladies."

Hakonu walked briskly past the desk to the door while Amiya said a quick thank you to the older woman.

Hakonu turned the golden handle to reveal a nice office. Mahogany desk. Cool leather rolling chairs. Window with a great view.

Hakonu bowed. "Suoh-sama."

The man stood and lowered his head just a bit.

"Hakonu-san. Amiya-san."

Amiya bowed as he said her name.

"Please, call me Yuzuru. Now, what is this about?"

"First of all," Hakonu started, "our parents would like to invite you to a party. Even though it's not in quite some time, I wanted to hand this to you in person. Your son is welcome to come also."

She handed over a cream-colored envelope tied with a green ribbon. Amiya was sitting on the chair to the left of Hakonu pretending to pay attention, back straight.

"Second, I would like to have another copy of that map you gave my mother. Two, please. One for each of us."

"Of course!" Yuzuru exclaimed, standing up and striding to the metal cabinet by his desk.

He opened the third drawer and took out two large pieces of paper. Giving it to Hakonu, who folded both of them into fourths promptly. She handed one to Amiya, and Yuzuru sat back down.

"I would also like to know how you join clubs here."

"It's really quite simple. You see, first, you have to be accepted by the president, or leader, of the group. Without their signature, you cannot join. After that, the president will take care of everything."

"Also, because of our identical look and all, I was wondering if I could trade in my uniform for a male one. So as to not get people confused. Amiya is perfectly fine wearing the dress, so I'll wear the male uniform."

"Ah...I think I have an extra pair in here."

Yuzuru rolled over to his metal cabinet and opened the fifth one.

"Do you have your yellow dress washed and packed?"

"Hai."

Yuzuru continued searching when he yelled, "Ah, here it is."

"That will be it then. Thank you, Yuzuru-sama."

"Thank you!" Amiya added as they headed to the door.

"Goodbye, girls!"

* * *

_**Ami's Thoughts**_

When we got out of the car, I stared in amazement at the huge building. Surrounding it were benches, trees, flowering plants, fountains, and ponds. It was beautiful!

The walk to the principle was quite long. All the doors to the rooms were closed. Hako was walking so fast that I couldn't check any of them out! The art on the sides of the main halls were beautiful. Only four halls have artwork all around. These halls lead from the entrances (main, east, west, and back end) directly to the center of the school, which is the largest room of all and used for big events.

The secretary we met was average. She was a brunette with dull eyes that said 'nothing happens around here' and hair that said 'I don't used conditioner.' Really! Disgusting! I muttered a thank you as Hako lead the way into the man's office.

All this talk is boring. I'm glad Hako handles all this business stuff. She's formal and quiet all the time! This gives me time to examine my surroundings, of course, and the school that I'm going to spend the rest of my high school career at.

Suoh's office is just like our uncle's, so I didn't bother to go anymore in-depth than that. Out of the window was a gorgeous sight. A rose maze grew below about thirty meters away from the windows. From up here, I could easily see the entrance, exit, and dead-ends. I couldn't wait to try that out. On top of that, there were two white, wooden gazebos with a small table and 'booth' under the roof. A greenhouse heated up on the left, probably filled with vegetables and flowers of all kinds! All the sports things were on the right. I could make out an American football field, a soccer field, tennis courts, possibly a golf course, a baseball diamond, and an official volleyball court (sixty feet by thirty feet). There were probably more, but I couldn't look out the window anymore. Hako was saying goodbye.

What was our class again? Oh yeah, 3-A.

* * *

_**Hako's Thoughts**_

Being the older twin, I can't help but be serious all the time. I see it as the responsibility of the older twin to always protect the younger one and take responsibility. I have to be formal and polite as our parents taught us to be. Ami disregards all of these lessons, so I have to set a good example. Teach her manners. Take care of all her school stuff (though I DON'T do her homework for her). Protect her. Keep her happy. Make sure she isn't subject to rumors. Talk to her about her feelings.

I think I'm a good example...most of the time. I'm at least very polite to my elders.

Ami didn't pay attention as I was talking to Yuzuru. I couldn't blame her. Conversing with elders can be tiring.

Out the door to our new class. Our last school, Kinuho Private Academy, wasn't nearly this fancy. Ouran is also definitely more famous. I heard that they even offered a scholarship last year!

Wait a minute. What was our classroom again? Ah! 3-A!

* * *

**This chapter is to mainly get you an idea of what they think like. Yeah, they are twins. So what? Yeah, there's going to the couples. No, I'm not telling you the couples. It's gonna be a SURPRISE!**

**Don't be giving me crap about how my version of Japanese school is not accurate or whatever. I'm not sure how it is over there, so I had to base it off my school (with plenty of twists of course).**

**~Rin**


	2. Guilty As Charged

Disclaimer: The usual. I'll make one for the next chapter.

* * *

We stopped on the way so that I could change out of my casual clothes into the boys' uniform. Becaause of that, it took us a good seven minutes to reach our destination. Since we had about ten minutes when we left Yuzuru-sama's office, that left us three minutes. Ami and I had to wait outside until we introduced ourselves to our homeroom teacher. Unfortunately, two twins with one in a boys' uniform and the other in a girls' apparently didn't happen often. We drew a lot of looks and stares, and the bolder students even asked us questions. Standing directly outside the classroom didn't help at all either since all the students are suppose to go inside. We tried to blend in as much as possible and, when that failed, hid in a small room under the staircase closest to us. The bell rang, a harsh sound in the now-quiet halls, and I opened the gray door.

"Come on, Ami."

"Coming!"

She hurried to close the door behind her.

We met our homeroom teacher as he was marching down the stairs. I recognized him from pictures when I researched Ouran and our schedules.

"Yukon-sensei. Nice to meet you. I'm one of the new students in your class, Natse Hakonu. How do you do?"

"I'm Hako's twin sister, Natse Amiya."

"Nice to meet you both. Stay outside until I send you some kind of sign, alright?"

"Hai, sensei," I said politely before moving out of his way, so he could get to the door.

We could hear conversations die down as our sensei entered. A row of good mornings were issued, and he began taking attendance, listing off names. Afterwards, he waved at us to come in, as there was just a hole in the wall where we entered unaccompanied by a door.

"This is Natse Hakonu and Amiya. They will be joining us for senior year. Please introduce yourselves."

I stepped forward facing Ami a little more.

"Nice to meet you. I am Natse Hakonu. This is my twin sister."

"Morning!" she blurted excitedly. "I'm Amiya. Call me Ami please! Treat me well!"

I smiled (although cringing on the inside from her loud voice) and continued.

"Our last school was Kinohu Private Academy. Treat me well please. Just a note, I am the twin that will be always wearing the boys' uniform, so you can tell us apart."

"Thank you for that Natse-san, Ami-san."

I guessed that was what he was going to call us.

"Please, Ami-san, sit next to Haninozuka-san in the second-to-last row and second-to-last seat from the window. Natse-san will sit behind you, next to Morinozuka-san."

"Hai," we said simultaneously.

I sat down behind Ami. The boy next to her smiled brightly while clutching a pink stuffed bunny in his left hand close to his small body and pencil in his right. Haninozuka was a smallish blond person sporting milky chocolate eyes. Why he was in the back of the classroom, I have no idea. With his height, it must be hard to see from here.

The man next to me was tall which I guess is why he's in the back row. Morinozuka had black hair and eyes. He had merely nodded to me. I offered a small smile before bowing my head a bit and turning away. I searched for my pencil and notebook.

"Now that everybody is here, I am Yukon Aru. Call me Yukon-sensei. I am your homeroom teacher, and I teach the first class you are taking. Now wait for the announcements."

Yukon pointed to the speaker above the entryway. A cheerful, girlish voice came from there only seconds later.

"Good morning, everyone! I hope you enjoy your first day back at Ouran! To start the year will be our singing star, Sakoto Chiwi, with the national anthem. Please stand!"

The whole class stood when she began to sing.

"kimigayo wa (may your reign)  
chiyo ni yachiyo ni (continue for a thousand, eight thousand generations)  
sazare-ishi no (until the pebbles)  
iwao to narite (grow into boulders)  
koke no musu made (lush with moss)"

I admitted that she sang quite beautifully. Ami could sing better, though I'm probably only thinking that because I'm biased.

The happy voice returned.

"Our principle, Suoh-sama, would have liked to make a personal welcome to everybody. Unfortunately, he had to leave five minutes ago. However, he says to all of you, 'Welcome back for another year, returning students. As for the new ones, I hope you enjoy the school. Work hard this year!'

"Wino-san would be happy to take a look at your schedules for changes in your classes. Talk to him by the end of the week.

"The American football club is having their tryouts tomorrow. Join for a fun foreign sport!

"Cheerleading club tryouts start today after school in the empty field by the soccer field.

"The basketball team's spots are all filled. If you wanted to try out, maybe next year!

"Dancing and singing club will start being active in two days. For a fabulous time, visit them then!"

"Kendo club starts immediately today during after your eighth class. Come in to see the action and join! The president will be happy to let you join!"

I missed some of the announcements as Haninozuka whispered to Morinozuka.

"Man, they don't give you a break, do they Takashi? I hope Kyo-chan doesn't mind if we're late."

"Ah." was all Morinozuka said.

"Lastly, our host club is starting after school ends also! Come to the third music room to enjoy tea and pastries with your favorite hosts! Please note, it ends later than usual today at five so, new students, give them a visit!"

Host club?

Ami looked at me and gave me a confused look. I shrugged.

"That's it for today! Have a fantastic day everyone!"

Yukon cleared his throat.

"As always, you have fifteen minutes of free time before your next class."

He left carrying an empty water bottle.

Ami grabbed out an English book called _Frida: Viva la Vida! Long Live Life! _by Carmen Bernier-Fraud. I closed my eyes and went over my schedule and Ami's.

There are eight classes in one day. Four in the morning, four in the afternoon, lunch in between. After all classes was a study time in your homeroom class. Each class was fifty-five minutes. Lunch was fifty. Studying was fifty too. After school was when most clubs started. They lasted from anywhere between thirty minutes to three and a half hours. The first four classes were Classic Literature and College Composition: AP 12, AP Calculus BC, and Government/Economics. Those three classes everyone in 3-A had to take together. After that, everyone went separate ways. Because we were seniors, we had more required classes than the other grades which mostly disperse after the first class. My fourth class is AP Physics. Ami was taking AP Biology. Most seniors had one of three classes: AP Physics, AP Biology, and AP Chemistry. After lunch, I had AP French, Eastern Religions, Public Speaking, and Photography III. Ami had Western Religions, Drawing III, Painting II, and 3-D Art. In case you didn't notice, Ami like the fine arts, such as theatre, singing, instruments, all that stuff. In fact, she has-

Poke.

I opened my eyes. Haninozuka was on my right. I guessed that he was the one who poked me.

"What do you need, Haninozuka?"

Not adding the -san at the end displayed my small irritation at being poked.

"I wanted to introduce myself! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni. You can call me Honey. This is Morinozuka Takashi. You can call him Mori."

"I am Natse Hakonu as I said earlier. Not to be rude, but I have better things to do than spend time with people who cannot even introduce themselves when they have the ability to, Morinozuka. Haninozuka," I snapped.

I immediately felt guilty as Morinozuka's eyes widened a small fraction. I get poked a lot at home from Amiya. I also wasn't very comfortable using personal nicknames either. I haven't even known them for that long anyway!

"Don't mind her!"

Ami was eavesdropping on my conversation like she always does.

"She's prob a little harsh right now 'cause ya poked her. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Natse Amiya. Call me Ami."

She stood up and bowed. Then she sat back down.

"Sorry, Hako-chan, for poking you."

He gave me a sincere, sad smile. Wait a minute, what? Hako-chan? Despite the sudden personal nickname, I leaned on my left hand, facing Haninozuka.

"I overreacted. Sorry I was so rude, Morinozuka."

"Hako-chan! Didn't I tell you that you could call us Honey and Mori?"

"Yes, well-"

Ami cut in. "She thinks that it's too impolite and early to be calling you by personal nicknames."

No 'probably' added. She knows me too well.

"Well, just make sure that you know that it's fine with us if you call us by them!"

"Class! Get out the first book called _Tale of Two Cities_ by Dickens. It is an English book, but I expect you to fully understand it. After all, you should have finished your English lessons last year.

"_Tale of Two Cities_ is by Charles Dickens. You will refer to him as Dickens. Today, we start with a bit of background on him. Make sure you take notes on this! I have been known to give out many pop quizzes."

Light groaning spread out across the room as the prospect of having unscheduled tests practically every other day was given.

"Now, now. Back to writing. Dickens was born at Portsmouth, England, in 1812. He did not have a very easy childhood as he was the second-to-oldest in a very poor family that had eight children. Because they were poor..."

* * *

With my first three classes over, I headed to my locker for my next classes' books. Ami headed to the other hall of senior lockers. They had separated us. I didn't have to worry about her though. I can see her already conversing with the girl who sat in front of her.

Morinozuka and Haninozuka followed close behind me. As soon as they had gotten out of the classroom, Haninozuka jumped onto Morinozuka's back. That's right. Jumped. This person who was about one hundred centimeters tall jumped onto a two hundred centimeters tall person's back. That was crazy!

My locker was three away from Morinozuka (on my right) and twelve from Haninozuka (on my left). I noticed that Haninozuka had an AP Physics book too. Morinozuka had a Biology book. I headed to my classroom, trailing behind Haninozuka. We passed 2-A's class, and he had waved cheerfully to another seemingly over-eccentric guy.

I sat in the third row from the front out of five, closest to the teacher's desk. Haninozuka sat in the front, closest to the door.

"Good morning. Now, first of all, let's define 'physics.' Physics itself is a word that stems from the Ancient Greek word physis which means nature. Can anyone tell me why this fits so well with what we're going to be studying? How another you, the one staring at my lesson plans for tomorrow?"

He pointed at me.

"Um...Sorry." I was caught off guard, but I quickly answered, "Physics is a natural science that studies matter, and its motion through space-time. It has a lot of other parts to it as well about related concepts, like energy and force. Physics is the analysis of nature and how the universe works."

"Very good. You know your stuff! Physics is often called the fundamental science because..."

* * *

**Again, what do you think? Reviews, flames, private messages, etc. are welcome. I just like to know my stories are at least being read.**

**~Rin**


	3. Where Tamachan Is

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, the characters, or the places. I own some of the characters though. I'm sure you know which ones.

* * *

After assigning our homework, the bell rang immediately. Everyone rushed outside while I stayed behind, my things skewered across the hall. People around here knew how to get through the day and not care about what they did to who. That wasn't new though. I've delt with some pretty annoying people in m life. I picked up all my books, utensils, papers, and bento for Ami and me.

Just as I was picking up the last few things, Ami poked her head in the hall (probably looking for me.

"What happened Hako?"

Speak of the devil!

"Oh, nothing much. Just rich kids pushing around."

There was no need to be formal around Ami.

I continued, "Shizuo packed us bento. Lean meat and all that stuff."

"Oh, come _on_, Hako! I hear they have a cafeteria here! They must have some kind of sweets we can try! Like...like cake! I really want to try cake!"

"Otou-san always has someone watching us. It's best not to. Let's head to out classroom, so we don't get tempted."

I picked up the last of my things, my camera, and pulled Ami along who was rather forlorn at the thought of never eating sweets.

Our dad had a very strict diet. No sugary food. No fatty food. No fried food. No artificial food. No caffeine. I never really cared about it much, but Ami wants to try everything! At our last school, people always thought we were weird for declining everything given to us as reward (lollipops, brownies, cupcakes, etc.). Ami always said that they look delicious, but I don't see the appeal.

We arrived at the door. Surprisingly, there were people there already. Seven to be exact. I waved before passing them to my seat. Ami said good afternoon and followed me. Two of the group was Haninozuka and Morinozuka. The rest are their friends most likely.

I threw Ami her bento forgetting the other people.

"Oops! Overthrow! Ami, flip!"

I regreted my words as they came out.

Ami got the message and ran backwards. A round of protests came from the seven as they tried to get out of the way. She flipped beautifully over the group of people in the front, caught the bento, and landed on the teacher's desk. I sighed inwardly. She didn't have to flip over the people!

"That was a bit too much of showing off, was it not? Haninozuka, Morinozuka, I apologize for shocking you."

The twins in the group looked at each other.

"Haninozuka?"

"Call them Honey and Mori."

"I-"

"She doesn't have to, Hika-chan, Kao-chan. Right?"

"Yep!" Ami called down to us.

I mentally face-palmed myself. She was already eating! On the teachers' desk no less!

"Ami, get down from there."

I observed the group.

There were the two seniors that I knew. Another had glasses that seemed to have a glare, so I couldn't see his eyes. He was holding two lunches. One boy was still in shock looking above him and to Ami. A blond. His face kept on bouncing back and forth from the ceiling and to the opposite side of me, so I couldn't see his face. He wasn't holding any lunch. There were the twins I mentioned previously. Orange hair and golden eyes with a mischievous glint. The last one has wide brown eyes that shouldn't belong to a male. I wondered if he was a female wearing a guys' uniform like me. Each of the rest had one lunch.

Ami jumped down.

"Hi! I'm new to this school. That's my twin Hako. I'm Ami."

"It is blinding to meet such shining angels like yourself," the blond, previously shocked man, said and took my hand and lifted it to his lips.

I gently pulled away my hand from the violet-eyed boy and headed to my desk.

"I would prefer if you would not do that."

Ami stood over there apologizing for me, though I was too far away to know for sure. She stayed over there the rest of the time. I felt slightly hurt but used to it. She was the talkative one. I was reserved. Eating my steamed vegetables and fish, I made a note to see if she thought any of them handsome. The warning bell rang, and the group waved to my sister and classmates goodbye.

"You remember that host club on the announcements? That group was them."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And they invited you and I to visit them."

"You can go. I have other clubs to visit."

"That's too bad. I gotta go to 3-C."

"Have fun! I have to head to 2-A."

Behind me, I heard Haninozuka whisper.

"Isn't 2-A where Tama-chan is?"

"Ah."

Who?

* * *

I arrived at 2-A to find a closed group in the middle of classroom, mostly of girls and their very high-pitched voices.

"Tamaki! I didn't see you at lunch!"

"I missed you too!"

"Ah, my ladies. No need to worry. Even though I might be away from you, my heart remains. Forever in your hands."

I would recognize that voice anywhere! It was that guy who tried to kiss my hand. I attempted to past him inconspicuously and keep a cool face.

Suceeded!

"Hako-hime!"

Or not.

"Que voulez-vous?" I responded wearily.

"Ah! Vous prenez français aussi! C'est très bien!" he said.

"Oh? Viens de remarquer que maintenant, vous avez fait? Vous êtes une puce," I retorted sarcastically.

Our teacher clapped her hands.

"Installez-vous. Je suis votre professeur de français, Mademoiselle Joséphine Lucas. Chaque matin, quand je viens de, je m'attends à une salutation. Quelque chose comme bon après-midi, Mademoiselle Lucas. Comprendre?"

"Compris!" the class chorused.

* * *

~What do you want?~

~Ah! You're taking French also! That's great!~

~Oh? Just noticed that now, did you? You're a smart one.~

~Settle down. I'm your French teacher, Miss Josephine Lucas. Every morning, when I come in, I expect a greeting. Something like good afternoon, Miss Lucas. Understand?~

~Understood!~


	4. Ootori Kyouya

**_Special! Ami's POV (even if it's short)_**

Ami wandered down the hall to her next class (Western Religions). When she talked with the host club, the Kyouya boy said he had this class too. And Eastern Religions, which was next period in the same room. She didn't really want to take this class. She'd much rather focus on the fine arts. In fact, she was planning on taking orchestra instead. Hako persuaded her out of it saying that okaa-san and otou-san would get mad. At least this class had somebody she knew.

Striding through the door, Ami spotted Kyouya in the second row by the window. She sat in front of him.

"Kyouya."

He nodded. Ami wished she had someone more talkative in here.

* * *

I rushed out the door as soon as French ended. I heard Suoh yelling Ami's nickname for me. He sat conveniently beside me in class. I ran faster to 3-C. I got there so early, Ami was just leaving as I entered. Clutching my right leg a bit (note: don't start sprinting randomly to go all the way across school without stretching), I leaned against the side of the door while Ami laughed at me. She knew exactly what got me so agitated. I pushed her out.

"Go to your drawing class!"

Only one other person was in the room, the glasses guy. I sat two seats behind him. He walked to sit beside me.

"I'm afraid we weren't properly introduced. I am Ootori Kyouya. Nice to meet you, Hako-senpai."

"Nice to meet you, Ootori-san. I am Natse Hakonu."

"Hako isn't your real name?"

"That is just what Ami calls me."

"I see."

Ootori started writing in a black book out of nowhere.

How odd.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I sort of wanted to just have two parts at the most for each chapter.**

**~Rin**


	5. Kendo Club

**Hello! Hope you've had a new time while I was off doing school. For these two chaps I'm updating today, you can thank caitlin23164 and palmtoptiger13 for. They reminded me I needed to update!**

**DEDICATION : caitlin23164, palmtoptiger13**

* * *

My public speaking class was after that. The boy/girl was in that one. His name was Fujioka Haruhi. Fujioka didn't seem bad. At least saner than Suoh. Photography I shared with those twins (Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru). I forgot my note-to-self and sprinted out of that classroom too. When I arrived at 3-A for the study period, the seats next to both Ami and me were empty. We shrugged it off.

After school, I bid goodbye to Ami who was super excited to go to the host club after hearing about it from so many new girl friends. I headed straight to kendo club. I heard a shout of 'dou' and a round of applause. I slid inside and stepped to the left where the crowd was. Most of them were probably applicants to join the club. On the second floor of this room, there stood many girls squealing and jumping up and down. Although, it was strange that I couldn't hear their loud voices. I was surprised that they were even here! Kendo needs concentration. That was hard to get with a bunch of silly girls around.

**{In kendo, when you hit something, you must shout out what you're hitting. That's what the 'Dou!' is. This'll make more sense later.}**

"Excuse me. Fans aren't allowed on this floor."

I turned around to see a boy about as tall as me that looked just like Morinozuka.

"I'm not a fan. I just wanted to check out the club's skills."

Being around martial arts always made it harder for me to make sure my speech was formal.

"And how would you gouge our skills?"

"By going against the clubs' members."

The boy gave me a weird look. I guess the girls in the school didn't normally do this kind of stuff.

"I can't be going against anyone without the proper outfit and equipment. Especially not in this tight uniform."

"I'm Morinozuka Satoshi. Vice-president of this club."

"Morinozuka? As in the other Morinozuka? His name was something like Takashori."

"That's Takashi, also known as Mori."

He looked annoyed.

"I'll try my best to remember that."

I was trying my best to be polite.

"Everything is on those shelves over there on the left. Carbon shinai and bamboo shinai are separated and labeled."

"Thank you, Morinozuka-san. I'm Natse Hakonu."

I took a keigoki and hakama that looked like they fit me.

**{A keigoki is a jacket that goes under all the equipment. A hakama is a garment separated in the middle to form two wide trouser legs. Basically, very roomy pants.} **

"Where do I change?"

Morinozuka 2's eyes widened as he realized this was a problem. He pointed to the only locker room.

"Just...just change in there. I'll make sure no one goes in."

"I'll be counting on you."

I practically skipped out of glee (but refrained myself) as the prospect of practicing kendo with experienced kendoka. Ami was good, but I preferred to practice with others. She liked the fine arts more anyway. She just learned martial arts for me.

**{Kendoka are people who practice kendo.}**

I took my clothes outside and handed them to Morinozuka 2. He looked embarrassed. I paid no mind.

"I don't know where to put them."

"U-uh, ok. After getting on your equipment, go to that far arena over there. I'll assign some people to you."

I nodded and grabbed a men, a dou, kote, and a tare. As I put them on, I realized that people were watching me. I ignored them. Taking a bamboo shinai, I headed to the match area.

**{A men is a stylized helmet with a metal grille, a series of hard leather and fabric flaps, and padded fabric flaps. A dou is a breastplate. Kote are long thickly padded fabric gloves. Tare are three thick vertical fabric flaps. A bamboo shinai is a sword made up of four bamboo slats held together by leather. The four things you can hit in kendo are some of the equipment. Men = helmet. Dou = torso. Kote = wrist. The one not listed is the throat. When you attack the throat, it's called a thrust. It's very dangerous if done wrong, so only high-leveled and experienced people can do that. Like Mori!}**

My opponent laughed.

"Why aren't you using a carbon shinai? A little girl like you could use the hardness."

I smirked.

"Trust me. You don't want me to use it."

This tiny argument brought Satoshi's (I'll only be calling him that in my head. Nobody will know.) attention. He decided to direct this fight.

**{Carbon shinai are just like bamboo ones, except they have carbon reinforced resin slats. Because of this, they are way harder and hurt more if the kendoka is a person who has good arm strength.}**

"Morinozuka. Can all my matches be one-point matches? Don't want them to last too long."

**{One-point matches mean that whoever gets hit first loses.}**

Satoshi nodded. We bowed to the 'crowd' and walked towards each other holding our shinai's. He had a carbon one. We bowed and squatted.

"Hajime!" **{Start!}**

Just waiting a second after he stood up, I took a small step forward then a jump to hit him.

"Dou!"

I hit my target, the left side of his torso. I was sure. And yet when my back was turned...

"Men!"

My helmet was hit on the right. I burst, outraged.

"That's against the rules! Even if this weren't a one-point match, we would have to return to the starting positions after!"

"Well, you didn't hit me, so it doesn't matter! I won," he retorted.

"Why you ba-"

Morinozuka 2 butt in.

"Yukito-san. May I ask why you are clutching your torso?"

He looked shocked as if he didn't know he was doing that.

"I-I-"

"It means that you were hit. Since Natse-san is not part of the club yet, I'll let it pass. My onii-san and I will be watching you now."

Satisfied that my opponent was scolded, I rushed over.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were experienced enough to block a simple attack like that. And I hit it so hard! I apologize."

He looked at me weird. That's the second time! Am I just some alien or something? I am not-

"I'm fine. Thanks."

I nodded and gave a small smile. My next opponent was easy too. Not very experienced. None of my opponents were. On my fifth one, I asked Satoshi why that was.

"All of the experienced ones are practicing for a tournament. They can't play."

But he looked less sure every time he said that (I asked him after every match). After all my pestering, he agreed that I could fight better people. Or 'the best of the best'. And I assumed he meant the champion of the school.

When I bowed to the crowd (it was substantially larger now), I turned surprised to see Morinozuka in front of me. He was the champion? I sat next to the kendo champion? I squatted and tried to get my mind into focus.

"Hajime!"

I stood up immediately, and we circled around each other. If this was the champion, I'm gonna give it my all. Morinozuka had a look in his eyes that screamed to me 'bored' to me. Only his eyes. They gave away everything. I lost my temper and shuffled forward to hit his head with all my strength. He blocked and saw an opening in my torso. When I stepped back, I knew he barely put any strength in that hit. Just enough to gain a point but barely. We returned to our original positions. I did the same step that I used in my first match, a tiny step then a leap. His shinai didn't move as I went forward. I pushed it to the side and hit his wrist quickly.

"Kote!"

Morinozuka looked surprised. The rest or the crowd was in complete silence unsure of whether their champion could be beaten so easily. Haninozuka stood in the crowd also when I glanced around. I frowned.

"Morinozuka. You weren't trying your hardest. I expected more."

I turned around and began walking away.

"Now, to find Ami. Hm, I probably should change-"

"Natse! Wait!" Satoshi shouted and ran after me.

"I don't have time for idiots who don't try in one of my favorite sports," I responded.

A deep voice stopped me in my tracks. "Natse. I'll try my hardest this time. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"You're sure?"

He nodded.

"This will be a regular match! Three-points, if needed!" Satoshi stated. "I shall be the referee. Hajime!"

We held our shinai, barely touching. I had to be careful now. He was paying attention at least, but I still had a feeling he wasn't taking me seriously. I would use that to my advantage.

It had been two minutes while I was thinking of several strategies, and he wasn't taking offense. With his build, he had to be good at offense. Plus, he was their champion. Why wasn't he attacking? I furrowed my eyebrows. The crowd was getting impatient too. I stepped to him looking to hit the helmet area. He got ready to block above him. I leaned down at the last second and hit his torso.

"Dou!"

Satoshi repeated what I said to declare it was an official point, though he didn't seem to want to. I didn't understand this guy. He could have easily moved his shinai down. I don't like people who let me win. We returned to our starting positions and squat down. He seemed more willing to do his hardest than before.

"Nihonme!" **{Second point!}**

Our shinai touched when we stood at the same time. He attacked this time. I was so ecstatic that he attacked that I almost forgot to block. Almost. I deflected. He aimed for my wrist. I blocked again. He wasn't using his strength for advantage. He and I both knew that he was stronger. At least, I thought that he knew that. Morinozuka seemed smart enough to know. He came in to attack my torso. I blocked, putting force into the push so he would step back giving me room. Unfortunately, he had the same idea. We were in a lock. Desperate, I turned my shinai in a half-circle clockwise and thrusted.

"Tsuki!" **{This would be the throat attack I was talking about earlier.)**

Morinozuka obviously didn't expect for me to thrust. We returned to our original positions again.

"Tsuki! Shobu ari!"

**{"Victory and defeat!" The referee then points the flag to the victor.}**

Morinozuka 2 solemnly pointed his flag at me.

The rest of the club started chanting, "Rematch! Rematch! Rematch!"

Morinozuka stared at me to see if I wanted to. Might as well. I've got time. I nodded. He nodded in return to me and once to Satoshi. We crouched. I was pumped up this time.

"Hajime!"

He struck first towards my right torso. Fast! I liked that he was trying. I blocked and pushed him back with my shinai. He shuffled back. He attacked again. I hit his bamboo shinai aside and his torso in a smooth back and forth motion.

"Dou!"

"Dou!" Satoshi shouted.

He was excited for this match also.

"Nihonme!"

I sprang up immediately. My opponent did the same as we both attacked each other at our top speeds while still doing excellent footwork. I spotted his shinai aiming to hit my helmet. Our shinai's clashed as I blocked but the force I was blocking was gone and 'Kote!' was heard thoughout the club room. I grinned widely (not that anyone could see through the helmet) and loved this match immediately.

Satoshi yelled to confirm, "Kote!"

He clearly liked saying his brother's point better than mine. The audience roared approval. We were in our starting positions again. Quiet ensnared us.

"Encho!" **{Sudden death!}**

I leaped to hit his left wrist. He pushed it away and tried to hit my torso, a move I just used on him a second ago. I immediately stepped to the side so that it wouldn't connect. I backed away slowly with mine and his shinai level. He stepped forward. I stepped back. I couldn't just keep running away though. I stepped forward, and he did the same to hit my head. I raised my shinai to deflect and took the chance when his shinai was farther than usual from his body to hit his men. I was sure to win, as my shinai was just a few decimeters away. But then...

"Hako!"

When I stepped forward to ensure my victory just a bit more, the shout echoed. My concentration broke from my name being called, and my step forward was my downfall. I tread on his hakama. This caused Morinozuka to loose his balance also. My right hand let go of my shinai which stayed in my left hand falling down. I felt something hit my helmet as I fell on top of Morinozuka, and he said a very clear declaration of men. I heard Morinozuka hit the ground with a huff of breath. My face crashed into his chest; left leg between his legs. His right leg was between my thighs. His shinai, clutched by his right hand which was by my hip, lay across my back. My shinai clattered onto the floor with my hand still holding onto it. I groaned before lifting my head. Morinozuka 1 stared back. I rolled over to my right and off of him.

"Men!" Satoshi declared and pointed the flag to my opponent. "Shobu ari!"

The crowd cheered and walked over to congratulate him.

I stood up and backed away from the group yelling, "Mori! Mori!"

Ami gave me my shoes. I gratefully accepted. She had the rest of my stuff too. We headed into the changing rooms. She kept guard. Pushing aside the curtain, I sat next to her and closed my eyes, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, Hako."

"It's fine, Ami."

We both knew she was the one who called out my name.

"B-but you've never lost before. Aren't you sad? I know I am."

"Of course. This is just like you losing a singing competition."

"Then...why?"

"Because that match was the best. Morinozuka made me think. Made me strategize, which I've never had to do before. I usually go on instinct. I can't compare this to anything I've ever done before."

"I...I still don't get it."

"I'm fine with losing because he gave me a challenge. And I loved every minute of it."

I stood.

"Don't be sad about something like this. Come on. I think the subway is still open."

We headed out to the shelves. She carried most of the equipment. I carried the shinai. The room was mostly empty now. The host club, some lingering fan girls, and Satoshi were here.

"Takashi!" Haninozuka exclaimed. "I was so sure you were going to lose. But you won in the end!"

"No," he responded. "Hakonu won. She was aiming to hit me. Interference only made her lose. I only hit her helmet because of coincidence which I decided to take advantage of."

I dropped my shinai out of shock. He denied it. He denied winning. No one I knew would do that.

"Isn't that right, Hakonu?"

He was speaking to me. I slowly picked up the fallen shinai and turned around. It was probably fine to call him by his first name now. Satoshi can be Morinozuka now.

"Nah. It's fine. You won. But I'm going to be expecting a rematch, Takashi."

Ami stood next to me having returned from putting everything back. I slide the shinai into the shelf and walked out.

"So, let's walk to the subway, shall we? I predict it'll take an hour to get back including walking. We should stop on the way for food at..."

* * *

**How was it? I'm sorry there are so many A/N's throughout the story, but I need to explain or else you won't get it.**

**For anyone actually experienced in kendo, could you please tell me if what I described was accurate? I'm absolutely sure that there is no way Mori could've won that wayin in real life, but I'm kind of nervous if I had explained kendo correctly or not. Thanks!**

**~Rin**


	6. Karate Club

Disclaimer is in last chapter.

* * *

**_Hako's 'Deep' Thoughts_**

On the weekend, Ami explained to me why she was at the kendo club. The host club closed early without explanation. She had later found it was because Haninozuka and Takashi were late. Ami was heading to join me at the kendo club when she realized that the host club was following her. When she questioned them, they explained why they closed and how they were checking the kendo club first for their fellow classmates. She told them I was there. Suoh got excited and rambled on before Fujioka said something to make him sulk. She arrived there and couldn't see anything. The host club disappeared into the crowd that blocked her view. Ami yelled my name to find out where I was. The person in front of her moved just then, and Ami saw my shocked face, fall down, and defeat.

The next Monday, Ami and I agreed to check out the karate club. Look at the ones I'm interested in first, I suppose, then hers. During lunch, we didn't see the host club. They occasionally came into our classroom where we eat to avoid temptation of junk food. Ami was the only one who really talked to them while I just sat in my seat contemplating about whatever. They've invited me to the conversation before. I did my best to clearly show I didn't want any part of it. They also wanted me to see what the host club did. Ami sort of explained to me. They 'entertained' girls (not in a sexual way) by giving them romantic lines and situations. Well, that's what Suoh did. Outori apparently did finances but occasionally hosted. The Hitachiin's had an incest gay love thing happening. I try to stay away from them. Ami couldn't exactly explain what Fujioka did. They called him the 'natural' type, whatever that meant. Haninozuka acted as a boy lolita. Ami swore he ate eight cakes while she was there. Speaking of cakes, I had told Ootori that she wasn't allowed any cakes while at the host club. Considering his authority, I doubt she devoured any. Takashi doesn't talk much apparently. I thought that fit his persona a lot, unlike the boy lolita. Haninozuka seems much more serious than that. More mature.

Takashi. He was unlike any kendoka I've ever met. That's saying a lot because my family owns many dojos across the country (and world) that I visit to teach to teach the kids and adults there. I've participated in competitions too I think I might call him Mori. The problem? Mori is a personal nickname. Personal! Reserved for closer friends. Should I consider myself close to him? I asked Ami about this. She just teased me. Something with having to think this much about such a simple matter.

* * *

**_School Day_**

After studying in the first library room (Ami conversed and explained that I was not much of a talker like Takashi), we both headed to the karate club.

"It should be around this corner."

"There are a lot of doors around this corner, Hako."

"It's the one that has grunts coming from it. Double doors."

"That narrows it down to three."

"Did you even check for the grunting?"

"Hold on."

She hurried to press her right ear against each door. At the middle one, Ami stopped.

"It's this one."

I knocked on the door politely before entering. A slightly shorter brown-haired boy appeared immediately in front of me.

"What do you want?"

"My sister would like to try out the karate club. I'm joining her by watching from the second floor."

Ami looked at me incredulously.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Natse Hakonu. This is Natse Amiya."

"Get something appropriate on."

He left. The rest of the club was punching into the air with force in front of them. Punches were accompanied by loud grunts. I pulled Ami to the changing rooms.

"Are you not doing anything or something? Why'd you say only I was checking it out?"

I sighed.

"Just not in the mood to kick and punch."

She started at me weirdly. I handed her white karate clothes.

While I climbed upstairs, Ami joined the others. The boy complained a little bit about how her arrival screwed things up and all that. He pointed to the end of the front line.

"It's the place where you'll be of least hindrance and easiest to observe you."

I scowled. I hope he realized I could hear him. After a couple of exercises, he criticized Ami even more. Then he said something that REALLY pissed me off.

"Girls will always be inferior to boys, especially in the martial arts."

"Please! Hako wiped the floor with Mori."

"I heard about that. She lost."

"Mori said that she won."

"Even if she did, I doubt that. Your Hako isn't even down here to practice with us."

"She doesn't-"

"Girls are inferior. Especially you, with all your worthlessness."

I jumped down from the top floor in anger.

"You try saying that one more time to Ami."

The entire club silenced and stopped exercising. This confrontation appeared more interesting. He smirked. It occurred to me that I didn't know his name.

"She's worth-"

I swept his feet out from under him. Before he held his hands out so he could push himself off the floor and rebound, I grabbed his left hand and threw him over my shoulder.

"Try saying that again to my twin sister," I said furious.

"Chika-chan!"

Oh crap (excuse that). Was this boy a good friend of Haninozuka? This wasn't good. I was just becoming friends with Takashi and him! Perhaps if I explained to him. Say that this boy-

"Hako-hime! Why did you do this?"

I locked eyes with Ami. She understood the situation I was in. I often went overboard when things involved herself. Explaining what I had done afterward to other people wasn't easy and fun. But Ami thought I did the right thing. She was definitely as mad as I had been. She just didn't have the strength to fight back. In a second, her eyes widened as a pair of almost identical voices rang.

"Hako-senpai!"

I felt something hit my stomach. I flew across the room, hitting the hard wall. I covered my head in the middle of the flight and tried to stop it from getting any fatal damage. My back came in contact with the rock wall.

"Hako!" Ami screamed.

I heard plenty of various noises around me. I groaned. Lifting my head and totally forgetting about the other people in the room, I tore off my shirt to inspect the wounds. A smallish gash from a rock sticking out of the wall. Lots of tiny scrapes. My stomach hurt like hell. A lot of power was packed into that single punch, probably from anger. Ami was hysterical, but she hadn't even seen _it_ yet. I had to prevent that, so I used the wall to get myself standing and yelled to the younger Hitachiin.

"Kaoru, cover Ami's eyes!"

He shot me a questioning look before doing what he was told. For the first time, I noticed the embarrassing situation I stumbled into (with my shirt off and everything...). Thankfully, Ootori shooed everyone out (besides the host club).

"I'm sorry for what Chika-chan did, Hako-chan."

I snorted. There was no way I'd be formal in this situation.

"Tch. Why are you the one apologizing?"

"I'm his older brother."

I understood at once.

Ootori seemed like a business type of person. Surely he's already called a hospital. Ootori pushed up his glasses.

"You're absolutely right."

Hiding my surprise, I responded, "Good."

I attempted to stand on my own only to fall over forward. Takashi caught me and slung me over his shoulder.

"W-wait I-"

I knew, under those hands covering her eyes, Ami was giving the look of 'just go with it!'.

"What?" Fujioka questioned.

"Nothing."


	7. Waiting in the Lobby

**I've decided to do a moderately long chapter this time. Also, I reread all the previous chapters and made some changes. If you're bored at all, you can always go back and try to spot them.**

**If you like MoriHaru and HoneyOC, I suggest you check out my other story 'Haruhi's Older Sister'. **

**Go to my profile and vote on the poll. While you're there check out the other story ideas I have.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Koukou Host Club at all. All rights go to Bisco Hatori. I, however, do own the plot and OCs so don't steal them without my permission!**

* * *

I was piggy-backed all the way to the clinic, and it wasn't without stares and whispers from the rest of the students who were still at school (which was most of them). Thankfully, Haninozuka had spotted my jacket at the karate club and given it to me, so I wasn't topless while heading to the nurse's office. Haninozuka had also forced his younger brother to come along. It turns out the nurse wasn't in at the moment, so I had to stay outside the main office. Apparently, since it wasn't a major injury, I couldn't leave the school to go to a hospital. The nurse was suppose to come in within the next five minutes though. The entire host club had decided to stay with me during that time also.

I opened my mouth and then closed it.

"What is it, princess? Do you need water? Perhaps-"

"I'm fine, Suoh," I said irritately. "And I'd still be fine if you all didn't stay and wait with me."

"I am a gentleman! As such, I cannot and am unable to leave such a beautiful, fiery-spirited girl on her own when she is injured! It would be a crime! No worse than a crime, it'd be-"

He went on and on as to why that'd be a crime for 'someone like him'.

The twins also decided to stay.

"This is a bit entertaining," the older one started.

"so we'll stay for a bit longer also," the younger one finished.

Fujioka had already left because he was about to miss the train home. Before he left, he put Suoh in a corner about ten times and pushed away the Hitachiins about eight. I pity him a bit.

Haninozuka was tearing up. I attempted to comfort him in a soothing voice while thinking that crying was a bit out of character from the Haninozuka I had in my mind.

"Hai, hai. Soro, soro. What's wrong, Haninozuka-san?"

"It's my fault that you got hurt!"

"It's not your fault!" I quickly replied. "It was your brother's!"

"Chika! Yasuchika!"

A voice came from down the hall. Morinozuka was running towards Haninozuka's younger brother with a wooden stick in his hand.

"How dare you! You even promised to go home with me!"

He had started hitting Haninozuka's younger brother who was sporting quite a lot of bruises since Morinozuka came.

"Satoshi," Takashi said.

He moved me to his lap after we were ordered to stay in the main office's lobby, absolutely refusing to let me be independent. I felt his voice come out and rumble. Never mind that, I could feel his _muscles_. Do you have any idea what a kendo champion's muscles feel like? I blushed and looked at the vein's of the plant next to us which were quite interesting all of a sudden. I shook my head a bit too though it didn't work as well as I had hoped. I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this!

"Taka-nii! I thought you already went home with Mitsukuni already!"

I could feel his stare on my back.

"Who's that?"

I turned my head to face him a little.

"Oh! It's the girl who beat you in a kendo match and then lost the next one!"

He paused.

"She's quite injured, isn't she? Did you get beat up by Taka-nii's fangirls? I heard them planning it...and I was going to interfere too!"

I was going to get attacked by fangirls? And fangirls of Takashi no less!

"No. These injuries are courtesy of that boy over there. Haninozuka's younger brother," I said, pointedly looking at the said person.

Morinozuka turned to face the boy, his eyes looking a little bit like flames now. He pointed the stick at Haninozuka's younger brother and started battering him again.

"First you leave without telling me and then you injure a lady? Have I not disciplined you better? Shame on you for daring to injuring her!"

Feeling a bit of pity for the bruised boy, I called out to the attacker.

"I-it's not entirely his fault. I guess I have to admit that it was me who kicked him first. It was only self-defense on his part."

Haninozuka butted between me and Morinozuka to face me.

"You weren't attacking any more, Hako-chan!"

He faced his brother.

"Apologize, Yasuchika!"

The brother merely looked away. I sat in a small puddle of confusion.

"Wait. Who's Yasuchika?"

The twins who were merely sitting in the background watching the 'show' with some popcorn at their sides answered for me. I saw that Kaoru was, for some reason, still covering Ami's eyes. There wasn't a need anymore. _It_ was already out of view.

"He's Honey-senpai's-"

"younger brother-"

"obviously."

My mouth formed a little 'o' shape. It occurred to me that I didn't even know Yasuchika's name before this. So Yasuchika will be Yasuchika in my mind but Haninozuka out there. Then something else occurred to me.

"Why were you guys at the karate club?"

Ootori answered my question. "We were looking for either Mori-senpai's or Honey-senpai's younger brother. Tamaki had planned a trip to a ramen shop with Haruhi randomly today (which also cut our income some since we had to close early), so we had to inform them of their older brother's lateness to home."

"Oh. Aren't you a bit late for the ramen shop then?"

Suoh came up to be and started rambling again.

"Didn't I tell you? Of course I could not abandon you-"

I sighed.

"It wouldn't be abandoning. Ami'll be here with me."

He just ignored me. I glared for a moment.

"Speaking of Ami," Kaoru started, "can I stop covering her eyes now?"

I replied, "Of course. You didn't have to for quite a while now."

Haninozuka faced me and asked, "Hako-chan? Why'd did Kao-chan have to cover Ami-chan's eyes?"

"She didn't tell you? Ami has hemophobia. Of course, there was blood on me right then, so I had to do something before she saw it. Knowing blood is there isn't the same as feeling blood or touching it," I explained.

I heard a voice call out my name. The nurse was finally here. I started to get off Takashi's lap (I was still there!), but he stopped me and carried me bridal style to the clinic. A bit annoyed at not being allowed to do some things myself, I bit my lip. Then I realized I hadn't called my parents to say that we would be late. After all, since today's Monday, we would be walking home. Who knows what could happen? Suddenly, Ootori appeared next to me.

"No need to worry."

He pushed up his glasses.

"I already informed your parents of your injuries. I also asked them not to blame Yasuchika for them either. Is that alright with you?"

"Ya. Sure."

* * *

After the nurse treated me, she told me to watch my step (Ootori told her that I fell down the stairs in order to stop blame from reaching Yasuchika. Who believes that excuse/reason anymore?) and bid me a good-bye. Thankfully, by then, Suoh had already left and so had the Hitachiins. Ami was still there talking with Morinozuka. A solemn-looking Yasuchika sat next to him. Haninozuka had stayed in the clinic with me, as had Takashi.

Speaking of Haninozuka, he was very clever this time around. He got me to finally start calling him by Honey.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Ah! Haninozuka-san! Why are you crying again?"

"Because I-I feel so guilty for getting Hako-chan hurt!"

I sighed. This again?

"But it's not your fault! It's your brother's!"

"Even so, I can't help but feel bad!"

"Then what can I do to make you feel better?"

He started smiling slyly.

"Call me Honey."

* * *

I sighed. I couldn't have held out much longer against him. He asked me a lot to call him Honey and used a lot of tactics too. Those well-thought out schemes just prove that he's super smart and a great tactician!

Ami spotted me heading towards them.

"Hako! Satoshi and Chika offered us a ride home!"

"Let me guess. You accepted already, didn't you?"

"Hai."

"There's no use rejecting then. Shall we leave? I still have homework to do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review or PM me for comments. I just wanna hear from you! XD I'm also now allowing anonymous reviews.**

**~Rin**


	8. Only October

**I feel terrible for not updating. I've been trying to finish my other story so I haven't been updating this one. I'm also kind of hesitant to update during the time of the year since there aren't as many readers as in the summer (at least, that's what I think). Try not to expect fast updates and long chapters for WAW. I'm churning out the chapters for HOS for now until it's finished (which may not be for a while).**

**A shout-out to all my reviewers so far. I love getting feedback from you guys.**

**Make sure to vote on the poll on my profile. You can also check out my other story ideas.**

_**IMPORTANT**_**-ish: I noticed a mistake the other day. Chika and Satoshi are in middle school. So therefore, they'd be in the middle school clubs for karate and kendo. I put them both in the high school clubs. For now, I'll just pass it off as a 'they're so good that they're in the high school club' thing.**

Disclaimer: Check the last chapter.

* * *

**_Hako's Thoughts While Eating Her Bento_**

Tamaki's been bugging me nonstop since the karate club thing (that was about a week ago) to get me to visit the host club. It's a wonder I'm not tired of French yet. Plus, I'm still keeping my grade up despite his constant yammering. I agreed to visit the host club after Ami and I visited the clubs that she's interested in. Today, we're visiting the painting club. I'm a bit excited for that. Unfortunately, when Ami went to the host club on Friday, she promised them that they could tag along. Now, our pair has turned into a nine-person group. Even Fujioka is going to come.

Ami has many more interests than I do. Anything related to art, she will have done it before. It's the same with music. She plans on going through each and every one of them to find the best club. I, on the other hand, don't think I'll be joining any clubs. I like kendo and karate both, but I don't really want to join a club this year. I wonder why. It's just a feeling really. However, I'm thinking about asking Takashi to keep me updated about the kendo club's tournaments. I would love to participate in the girls' competition whenever I can. I'll talk to him about it later today.

After making a note on my iPod Touch to remind me to ask, I turned to the host club which Ami was eating with. I was a bit of an outsider because there was a row between us. Since I haven't gone to the host club, I really didn't have anything to relate with them, besides Takashi and Honey anyway. Honey's overeccentric-ness is a bit annoying at times so I tend to try and stay away when I don't want to deal with that. I suppose this was one of those times. Since Takashi doesn't talk that much (and I don't either), it's kind of pointless to sit there eating without conversing. Even if the silence is confortable. I didn't mind though. Ami always seems like she's having a good time with them, so I'm not going to do anything about it. She's become such good friends with the the hosts. In fact, after a little work last month, she could tell the Hitachiin twins apart. I can, sort of. The only reason last time I could figure out who was who was because I asked Kaoru to cover Ami's eyes, and he was the one still holding on to her. Of course, I was told about how they like to mess with people and switch when their names are called sometimes, but, since it was an important situation then, I doubt they would've joked. The twins are also teasing Ami a lot too, almost to the equivalent of Fujioka's teasing.

I believe that Fujioka and Takashi are the only normal ones in the host club. Suoh is way too eccentric and happy-go-lucky. I heard from Ami that he uses puppy-dog eyes to get what he wants and that not even Ootori could hold very long against them. Ootori is a bit creepy. He overly uses his power to get what he wants and seems to have telepathical powers also. That or either is a very good observer of people and understands how their minds work. I hope it's the latter. He also seems to care a lot about income and money. I think he's going to be the successor of the Ootori Company. I'm not sure if that's possible though because I heard from my parents' secretary (she likes to gossip) that he's the third son. I'm definitely rooting for him though. He seems a bit more likable than what I've seen of his brothers. The twins are so annoying and are always together. It's also very alienish that they're so alike. And, finally, Honey eats lots of cake. I don't mean just a few slices here. I mean like whole cakes at a rate of about one cake in ten minutes at most. Plus, it always feels like he's acting completely unlike himself. Of course, perhaps I feel like that because I think he should be more responsible for his age, since he's the oldest out of this group.

* * *

**_Acutal Lunch Period_**

As I ate my bento, I eavesdropped on the host club and Ami's conversation. But it's not like it's really eavesdropping! They were talking loudly so it's their own fault!

I heard chairs screeching as they moved.

"Natse-senpai, what do you have for lunch?" Fujioka questioned.

"Today, I have a makunouchi bento."

**(A/N: A makunouchi bento is a classic bento with rice, a pickled apricot, a slice of grilled salmon, tamago, and whatever else.)**

"That sounds good."

"Ami-chan! You never bring any cake with you for dessert! Not even any dessert at all!"

"Ah, we have a strict diet."

"We?"

"Hako and I."

"Ah, right. Your twin sister," Kaoru (I think) commented.

I still can't tell their voices completely apart yet.

"We can't eat things with too much sugar or too much fat. We can't eat fried foods or food with artificial ingredients. We can't eat or drink things with caffeine. Of course, tea is an exception."

"Your parents are strict?" Hikaru said.

By now, Fujioka was conversing separately with Suoh. Actually, it was more like Fujioka was being annoyed and retorting to Suoh's ridiculous statements. Ootori was also occasionally commenting.

"They're alright. It's not as if they control my life, but they set a lot of rules, you know?"

That was true enough. Our mom always wanted us to project that sort of 'important' air, so she dressed us to make it seem that way. She had us take lessons to become more lady-like too. She didn't approve of my hobby with martial arts. Our dad wanted us to control our diet and exercise a lot too. Of course, we had to exercise in private to maintain our 'lady-like' appearance.

Kaoru appeared to be thinking of something.

"I can't really imagine what that's like. Our dad's always doing something, and our mom is pretty carefree. She works on her fashion a lot though."

"Oh right, your mother is really famous for her fashion lines."

Hikaru smirked. "I know what you're thinking. 'No wonder they have such great fashion sense and clothes!' right?"

Silence.

"Let's go with that."

The twins started to whine about how Ami thinks that they have bad fashion sense and all. I can't exactly comment because all I've ever seen them in is their school uniform. I don't think Ami has either, unless they wear other stuff during their club time.

I sat tuning out all the chatter and enjoyed my bento. For once I was being left alone, and it was rather nice.

"HAKO-HIME!"

I spoke too soon. Sighing I turned in his direction to find him almost directly in my face. I turned away.

"What do you want, Suoh-san?"

He pointed at me.

"That! That's what I want to talk about!"

I chewed my food.

"First of all, it's rude to point."

He quickly put his hand behind his back.

I continued, "Second, what's 'that'?"

He started his kingly walk. Oh god. That meant this might take a while.

"You see, I couldn't help but notice that you call all of us by our last names."

"You see, I've been doing that since I've met you."

"Yeah, tono. You're a bit late on commenting on that."

Suoh cleared his throat.

"And yet, you call Mori-senpai by his first name and Honey-senpai Honey!"

"What about it?"

"Why am I, I mean we, left out of that?"

"Do I have a reason to call you by your first name?"

"Of course! I took care of you when you were gravely injured! I-"

I rolled my eyes. I was pretty sure Takashi took care of me then. Maybe even Honey, but definitely not him.

The bell rang.

"Suoh-san? I have to stop by my locker. Tell me later. Bye!"

I quickly walked out of there. Then I was reminded by my logical mind that I had French right after lunch. I groaned and tried my best to go slow so I would get to the room just before the bell rang.

* * *

Thankfully we got new seats in French today. I was across the room from him! This was great news! I skipped to my Eastern Religions class in glee (although I stopped when I got the hall where my class was). When I stepped inside, only a couple of people were there already, including Ootori. I believed he was always the first one to arrive. I think Ami mentioned once that he had Western Religions before with her, so all he had to do was stay in the room. How convenient.

He nodded to me as I sat beside him. The teacher placed us next to each other. I took out my homework to ask him a question. Ootori was intelligent after all.

"Ootori-kun? On numbers fourteen through twenty-three, did the teacher ask us to give examples of their specific rituals? I did it just in case, of course, but I want to make sure."

"It was for extra credit."

"Oh, thank you!"

"By the way, do you plan on coming to the host club anytime soon?"

"Not until we're done seeing the clubs that Ami is interested in."

"I see...try to attend our Christmas ball at least. Even if it's only October, who knows how much time you'll spend doing things."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm worried that, since I haven't been writing this story, I'd have forgotten everything I planned for WAW. Review, flame, critique, do whatever you want. It's fun to hear from all my readers.**

**~Rin**


End file.
